The present invention relates to a display ornament, and more particularly a dynamic display ornament that can be put in a public place or home at the entrance for decoration.
Antiques and paintings are commonly used to decorate a room, house, or particular place. However, these ornaments are static decorations that are not suitable for some particular business places. Furthermore, these ornaments are commonly expensive.